Asunto de Flores
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: ¿Por qué a ella le encantaba contradecirlo en todo? No lo sabía; aunque ella supiera que el cielo era azul decía que era anaranjado sólo para llevarle la contra, y a él ya comenzaba a hartarle esa situación. ¿Las flores rosas eran mejores? No, las rosas rojas eran mejores y él se lo haría saber. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].


_[Drabble]_

**Asunto de Flores**

—_**Flippy & Giggles**__**—**_

**S**ummary: ¿Por qué a ella le encantaba contradecirlo en todo? No lo sabía; aunque ella supiera que el cielo era azul decía que era anaranjado sólo para llevarle la contra, y a él ya comenzaba a hartarle esa situación, sobre todo cuando pidió su consejo para llevarle flores a su novia Flaky. ¿Las flores rosas eran mejores? No, las rosas rojas eran mejores y él se lo haría saber. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].

**N**otas: Trate de hacer este Drabble lo más pequeño que pude pero me salió así de largo, pido una disculpa enorme.

* * *

•

* * *

¿Por qué a ella le encantaba contradecirlo en todo? No lo sabía; aunque ella supiera que el cielo era azul decía que era anaranjado sólo para llevarle la contra, y a él ya comenzaba a hartarle esa situación, sobre todo cuando pidió su consejo para llevarle flores a su novia Flaky.

— ¿Flores rojas?—Preguntó ella sorprendida; Flippy asintió—. Claro que no—espetó—, no puedo creer que seas novio de Flaky y no sepas que a ella le gustan las rosas…

—Perdona si me dejé influenciar por su bolso rojo, su auto rojo y el barniz de uñas rojo que siempre lleva—murmuró maldiciendo el momento en el que le pidió a Giggles que lo acompañara para comprarle a su novia un diminuto presente.

—Finge sólo porque a ti te gusta ese **feo** color.

.

.

.

Tres puestos de florería, y los tres contaban con rosas blancas, azules y amarillas; menos rosas o rojas. Para disgusto de ambos.

—Creo que es mejor que le lleves algo más—dijo sencillamente—, como ese peluche, creo que le gustaría un peluche.

—No, siente que cobran vida en las noches—murmuró sin quitar su mueca de desesperación.

— ¿Y unos chocolates?

—La mayoría contienen maní, ¿sabes lo que le provoca el maní, o no?

—Mhm esto sí que es difícil—musitó—, ¿y ese marco? Pueden poner una foto suya.

—No, a mí no me gusta.

—No es de que te guste a ti, sino a ella.

Flippy, por primera vez desde que sintió la dicha de ser novio de una mujer como Flaky, deseaba matar a una persona; y no cualquier persona sino la _Best Friend _de la pelirroja. Lo que era peor.

—Vine por unas…—la palabra soez se atoró en su garganta—…flores y no me largo de aquí sin unas.

—Entonces cállate y sigamos buscando…

—Cállate tú; tú y tú maldita obsesión por el rosa ya me tiene harto.

—Yo no tengo ninguna _maldita obsesión_—contraatacó Giggles desafiante sin notar el cambio lento en los ojos y en los pensamientos del peli verde—, eres tú, tú que no quieres tomar en cuenta ninguna de mis opiniones, sí yo digo que el cielo es azul tú dices que es rojo sólo porque te encanta llevarme la contraría.

— ¡No todo gira a tu alrededor!—Escupió él con los ojos amarillos, sin embargo ya no podía controlar su creciente ira. Giggles osó tocar su radio, osó decir en medio de muchas personas que no sabía nada de su novia y ahora decía que era él el del problema. — ¡Eres una…!

El sonido de una bofetada hizo callar al veterano de guerra. O más bien, al ser más temido de aquella guerra.

— ¡Imbécil!—Gritó ella indignada antes de salir corriendo sin notar que había dejado atrás a lo que sería su última visión del mundo.

.

.

.

Cuando Giggles entró al baño de mujeres supo que ya no tenía caso seguir corriendo, sin dejar de sentir enojo se adentró a una de las cabinas para sentarse en el escusado; ese estúpido se había quedado sin palabras y ella obviamente le diría a Flaky lo mal que se había portado su maldito novio con ella. Cuanto esperaba que su mejor amiga terminara con ese imbécil que no la merecía.

"_¿Giggles, eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre?" _Preguntó Flaky al otro lado de la línea.

—Flaky, amiga no me creerás lo que…—la puerta del baño principal se azotó dándole a entender a Giggles que lo habían cerrado.

"_¿Qué dijiste? N-no te escuché"_

—Flaky, sé que ahora mismo sientes un p-profundo a-amor por él p-pero—las luces se apagaron—, pero él no te conviene—su respiración comenzó a ser agitada cuando escuchó el sonido del filo de un cuchillo pasar por las puertas cerradas del baño, ella estaba en el último, el que era para discapacitadas.

"_No entiendo G-Giggles, ¿p-podrías d-decírmelo m-más a-alto?" _

El teléfono de Giggles cayó al suelo partiéndose en dos, no porque algo le haya pasado a ella, sino porque el cuchillo se adentró violentamente destruyendo el seguro de la cabina donde ella estaba.

—A-aléjate—pidió al ver unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Era Fliqpy, Giggles lo sabía, el alter ego de Flippy quién hasta el momento se había quedado oculto; ella creyó que era una de sus invenciones para hacerse más amigable y bueno para Flaky, en qué error estuvo. En su mano derecha un cuchillo de caza cuya etiqueta del supermercado aún estaba en el mango le hizo saber que estaba perdida.

—Sabrás, porque el rojo es mejor—; alzó el cuchillo y sin nada que lo detuviera lo clavó en el cuello de ella. El olor de la sangre y el sonido de una dolida Giggles lo excito tanto que con esfuerzo bajó el filo cortando más de la carne que anteriormente había sido de una mujer exitosa en el mundo de las modas.

Ella al fin dejaría de contradecirlo, dejaría de pisar los talones; dejaría de hablar con la intensión de que él y su amada se dejaran.

Al fin cerraría su enorme boca para siempre.

.

.

.

Cuando una mujer ingresó al baño se encontró con una sorpresa, el suelo teñido de rojo, los vidrios rotos y manchados de sangre y debajo de los lavamanos estaba en cuerpo de una mujer con vidrios en lo que antes fue su cara con unas tres flores enterradas en el gran agujero en su garganta, rosas que ahora estaban bañadas en rojo.

.

.

.

— ¡Flippy!—Grito Flaky al recibir a su novio con ese abrazo que a él tanto le encantaba. —Mira—le dio un peluche de oso color verde.

—Gracias…, pero yo no te traje nada—se lamentó aún con el sudor corriendo por su frente.

—Llegaste a tiempo para nuestra cita—dijo amablemente—eso me importa aún más. Por cierto, ve—se separó de él y giró sobre sí misma mostrándole al chico un vestido de color rojizo bastante delgado y con elegancia—, ¿te gusta? Lo vi y dije, es hermoso; ¿tú qué dices?

—Me encanta—contestó él abrazando a la pelirroja que inocentemente estrechaba al asesino de su mejor amiga—, me encanta mucho.

**End**

* * *

_En verdad siento que me quedó muy largo para ser un Drabble, pero en fin, hice mi esfuerzo T.T_

_Si deseas entrar al foro que he promocionado con esta historia, entra a mi perfil y da clic en el enlace expuesto ahí :D_

_¡Cuídense pequeños escritores y lectores!_

**JA NE!**


End file.
